


Todd Times Two

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Bruce thought one Jason was a handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todd Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> For a '100 followers prompts' submission last year.

It was just his luck, Bruce thought.

After the stranger’s arrival in the Watchtower, it was a given he was going with Bruce for safekeeping until they could figure out what was going on. And the man came willingly enough. He had no reason not to; Bruce was able to identify him as soon as he came through the rift. 

Upon returning to the cave, he’d sent out a message to his allies. There was a visitor they all needed to be aware of, and to meet as soon as possible. They all responded with an affirmative, and a promise to be there as quick as they could. Damian returning first was no surprise. He was hoping Tim or Dick would be not long behind him. Even Barbara or Stephanie would have been okay.

But it had been Jason. Jason, who strolled in on Damian’s heels. Jason who saw his double – a priest, apparently, judging by his clothing – staring at Damian with a suspicious glare, hands twitching to make a fist. Jason who saw a threat, and now took it upon himself to loom behind the child, a mirroring glare being shot at his twin.

Bruce sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

“I’m just saying, buddy.” Jason – their Jason – said nonchalantly, opposite of the tense look on his face. Damian crossed his arms, looking bemused as he glanced up at his brother. He tried to lean away from Jason, but the elder wasn’t having any of it, wrapping a hand gently around the base of Damian’s neck. “You know you’re not in…whatever world you came from, right? It would be a bad idea.”

“They are the same in any realm.” The double – Father Todd, as he introduced himself to the Justice League – sneered. Suddenly, he reached for the belt around his cassock, pulling out a medium-sized wooden cross. Damian merely blinked, tilting his head in curiosity. “And it is my duty to banish them.”

Damian glanced over at Bruce in confusion, opening his mouth to question. Jason tapped his index finger against his neck. “Shut up, kid.” Jason murmured. “Look, I don’t know if Batsy over there told you? There’s only one person who’s allowed to really grind the midget’s gears here, and that’s me.”

“But he is a _demon_.” Father Todd hissed. Damian tensed, head snapping back up. “Just look at his _eyes_.”

“Got those peepers from his mama.” Jason nodded, throwing his arm completely around Damian’s shoulders and dragging him against his side. Damian’s lips had pursed and his eyes had narrowed, now on the offensive. “And, as evil and ridiculous as she is, no, she is also not a demon. Sorry, padre.”

Father Todd continued to stare down at Damian, but he lowered the cross slightly. “I only…wish to repay the protection the Batman has offered me.”

“There’s about one hundred other ways you can do that. Just because we call him demon baby, doesn’t mean he is, in fact, a _demon_.” Jason suddenly leaned down, pinching Damian’s cheek as he leaned in close, transforming his voice. “Isn’t that right, my wovwey widdle brother?”

Damian scoffed. “I am not a _baby_ either.”

Father Todd continued to stare, taking a step or two forward, continuing to examine Damian’s unmasked face. “Regardless, I…” the priest sighed. “I’m sorry, whoever you are…Other Me? …I just don’t believe you.”

Jason suddenly dropped the playful act, as he stood back up. “Let me put this in layman’s terms for you, Father.” He stepped around Damian, standing nose to nose with his copy. He held up one of his guns between them. “You so much as touch a hair on that brat’s head? I swear on the good lord above I’ll shoot you brains out. We square?”

To his credit, the clergyman didn’t back down. It was a strange sight. Two Jasons, both looking equally determined, one clutching a gun, the other gripping a cross. Bruce could see a violent confrontation coming, and stood from his chair. Damian took note as well, taking a step back.

“Gentlemen-” Bruce began.

“How long’s he staying?” Jason suddenly snapped, not looking away from his opponent.

“Until we fix the rift and can return him home.” Bruce answered immediately.

“Awesome. But until then,” Jason suddenly spun around, grabbing Damian and tossing him over his shoulder. Damian gave an indignant shout. “Kid’ll stay with me. You know me, Bats. Those religious folk give me the _heebie jeebies_.”

“Jason, you are _not_ taking Robin to the Outlaws-” Bruce stepped forward.

“Course not.” Jason drawled as Damian beat his fists against his back. Jason pulled a communicator out. “Hey, Wing! When was the last time you and I hung out? Call up Little Red, I think we should have a birdboy-sleepover. Me and Robin the Bat Wonder will be at your place in ten.”

The door to the manor slammed, leaving Bruce and his guest in silence. Father Todd looked over, confusion and surprise washing over his face.

“It’s normal. Don’t worry about it.” Bruce sighed, turning back to the computer. “But, for the record? Robin is not a demon. I promise.”

Father Todd watched him for a moment, before huffing and rolling his eyes. “Lord have mercy.”


End file.
